


A Squirrel's Nuts

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Derek, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Squirrel Shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"GET YOUR NUTS OFF MY FACE!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Squirrel's Nuts

"YOU INCESSANT LITTLE NUT MUNCHER!" Derek yelled chasing after the bushy tailed girl.

"HEY!" She shouted, abruptly stopping only for Derek to crash into her, knocking them to the floor. Her bag of mixed nuts fell to the floor, spilling everywhere. "Oh great! Now look at what you've done!" She pouted, arms crossed over her chest.

"Not my fault! No one told you to enjoy your nuts on my bed! They're everywhere now!" Her squirrel tail twitched in annoyance, ears going flat as she glared up at him.

"You owe me nuts!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I don't owe you any nuts! Go steal someone elses!" He said going to the kitchen to grab the broom. Stella sat there as he began to sweep up the mess, doing so with long, slow strokes ensuring the powder, & small debris from the bag would be picked up.

"... My nuts..." Stella whimpered, "... THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands dramatically. Derek rolled his eyes, snorting as she began to roll around on the floor, tail lolling around with her. Derek made his way into his room, groaning & returning with a snack bag full of acorns.

"... I'm tired of you putting your nuts where you please..." He grumbled & threw the bag at her. Stella yelled as it smacked her in the face, leaving a red mark on her forehead.

"But Derek, I'm storing them for winter! We'll need the food." Stella explained, smiling triumphantly at her reason.

"Stella," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "we have food to last us for months. We don't need your nuts-"

"You love my nuts!" She interjected. Derek frowned at the wording before waving her off.

"Maybe I should kick you out, after all I bet life as a squirrel was easier than life as a human." He commented, "Maybe I'll give you to Peter." Stella shivered at the mention of the uncle's name, causing him to smirk.

"Anything but that." She said covering her eyes in terror.

"So high school is an option? You'll only have like two years left, you'll start a sophomore-"

"No, no! Not that either! I'll just go hide my nuts elsewhere." She said gathering the baggy & a few stray nuts scattered around her. Derek looked at her as she sadly walked away, hunched over as she clutched her precious food source (next to pizza) to her chest, her footsteps heavy against the concrete floor.

"Ugh, you're a pain in the ass. You can stay & keep your nuts-"

"YAY!" Stella launched herself at him, the bag of nuts spilling on both of them. "I knew you loved my nuts!" She exclaimed nuzzling his chest.

Derek glared down at her, "GET YOUR NUTS OFF MY FACE!"

 _"What?"_ Both turned with wide eyes as Stiles stood half in, half out of the loft. Brown eyes blown wide  & cheeks tinted pink. Derek shoved Stella off him & she shifted into a squirrel, sprinting effortlessly out the open door, chuckling as she did so.

"It's not what you think." Derek said but Stiles held up a hand, silencing him as he slowly begun to shut the door. He huffed his agitation, & sat on the couch, "Stupid squirrel."


End file.
